Black Book - Trick or Treat
by AnimeFanime1
Summary: Light wants to surprise L with something special for Halloween, but he's in for a shock when the costume that Gigi bought for him isn't exactly what he expected it to be... One shot for the holiday - Takes place in the Black Book fan fic AU created for the Death Note fandom. LxLight. Omegaverse.


Happy Halloween! Let's all be honest, this has to be L's favorite holiday...mmm, candy...

Nom Nom Nom :)

Enjoy the "show" and leave me some feedback if you like this one shot!

Cheers,  
AF

a/n: This is rated M (mature) for a reason - no kiddos allowed! - there is sex in this. so put on your big boy pants or get off the ride now...

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own no rights to Death Note...or the Nine Inch Nails song Closer quoted within :)

* * *

 _ **Day Before Halloween**_

"Umm, Watari? Do you think you could help me with something?" Light spoke in a lowered voice to the older Beta, looking around the corner to make sure L was still working at his laptop.

The white haired gentleman's eyes shone with amusement at the younger's conspiratorial and secretive tone. "Of course, I can surely try Light." He replied with an equally quiet voice.

"Ok, with Halloween being tomorrow, I had this idea to surprise L, but I might need some help setting up some equipment in the bedroom."

 _Good lord young man, just what do you have planned?_ The older man thought to himself.

Watari cleared his throat and covered a smile with his hand. Light's eyes widened, as if he just realized what the other man must be thinking.

"Oh, no, nothing weird, I swear! I would never ask you to..." Light exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment as he covered his face.

"It's ok, Light, I'll help you." Watari reassured him. Light smiled in relief.

"Help him with what?" L walked around the corner with a lollipop hanging out of his mouth, which he removed briefly so he could kiss Light's neck as he passed by on his way to the refrigerator.

"Pick out some Halloween candy." Watari quickly interjected. L's head shot up from behind the open refrigerator door.

He pointed his lollipop at both of them. "Two words: candy corn. That is all." L then returned his attention to his original task, grabbing a slice of strawberry cheesecake and kicking the door closed before heading back to his laptop.

Light looked at Watari and raised an eyebrow. "Halloween candy?"

The older man sighed. "I suppose I'll need to buy some candy corn. Now what was it that you actually needed my help with?" Light grinned.

"Well you see..."

 _ **Halloween Night**_

"Ok, it's perfect...uh, thanks for not making this super awkward." Light laughed and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Do you think you can keep him from coming in here for at least the next half hour?"

The old Beta smiled at Light. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, have fun." As Watari left, Light followed after to lock the door behind him, just in case L got past him by accident.

The brunette strode quickly to the bed where the bag with his costume was contained. He hadn't had time to get it himself with classes and work being so busy this week. So he'd just told Gigi what he'd needed and what it was for-

"What the fuck, G?" Light muttered, holding up the tail for his costume. _How the hell is that supposed to attach to the bottom?_ He held the little shorts up, his eyes going wide upon further examination.

"No..." He said in disbelieving horror as he dug deeper into the bag, eventually discovering an additional item to attach to the tail. _Oh...my...god..._

"You dirty bitch." Light swore under his breath. He sighed in resignation, this was definitely not going according to plan...

 _Wait...this might work out after all._ A naughty smile lit up the Omega's face when he thought of L's expression when he caught a load of this outfit. _He's going to lose his shit._

Light looked at his watch. _I better get moving though, it's going to take me a little longer than I expected to get ready._ He started throwing off his clothing, in a hurry to make sure he had time to get everything perfect.

"Do we have any more candy corn Watari?" The Alpha called out as he worked on his laptop from the living room.

"Which flavor?"

"I don't care...but I do like those caramel apple ones if we still have them." He looked up at the man hopefully from his computer.

"We do." Watari walked over and poured some in the dish next to L, who promptly tossed a few in him mouth.

"Thank you Watari." L was just wrapping up some notes on one of the case files and saw a email pop up from Light.

 _Subject: Happy Halloween_

 _Trick or Treat? Send Watari away right meow, then come to the bedroom and find out._

"Right meow, huh?" L murmured. "Uh, Watari?"

"Yes, L?"

"I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

"Ah, yes, see you then...have fun." He gave L a knowing smile, which the Alpha noted suspiciously as the man closed the door behind him.

L shut down his computer and headed to the bedroom. _I can only imagine what he has planned._ He thought as he turned the handle on the door and stepped in the room.

First thing he noticed was the pole that was now installed in the middle of the room. _Well, that wasn't there this morning..._ He chuckled internally.

The second thing his eyes were immediately drawn to was the seductive creature curled up on the bed. His feet seemed to move of their own volition, carrying him to the foot of the bed to gaze down at Light who grinned at him and did a full body stretch before moving with a feline grace onto his knees to place himself eye level with L.

The raven haired detective drank it all in from the toes up...and that was a really nice place to start after all, given that Light's normally covered feet were conspicuously bare. Starting from the ankles up to the knees were furry leg warmers in a golden brown color. He wore similarly colored boy-shorts and nothing on his upper body, except fingerless elbow length furry gloves, similar to his leg warmers, only softer and finer looking.

Around his neck was a gold toned leather collar and atop his head was a pair of very realistic looking cat ears that matched his hair color perfectly. L couldn't tell where they attached at first glance, they were so well done. One last thing caught his eye suddenly, swishing behind Light as he moved closer and ran his hands up L's chest. _A tail, he has a tail too...wow._

"So..." Light practically purred as he ran his fingernails playfully down L's chest, tilting his head questioningly in a cat-like gesture. "What do you think of your little neko?" He leaned in and licked up L's neck in one long stripe.

"I would definitely have to say this is a treat and not a trick." L murmured as he ran his hands down the bare skin of Light's torso.

"Mmm...good answer, but who says it can't be both?" The brunette nibbled his ear. "Why don't you take a seat right there and enjoy the show." L felt a mixture of excitement and reluctance at sitting down in the chair. All he wanted to do was ravish his little neko, but he also couldn't pass up the opportunity for a private performance from Light. _God damn he knows just what to do to turn me on...who am I kidding, he could be wearing just about anything and he'd turn me on._

When Light turned on the song, he recognized the heavy, dark, industrial beat and shifted in his seat with anticipation, watching the young man slowly strut towards the pole. _Shit this is going to be good_.

 _ **You let me violate you**_

 _ **You let me desecrate you**_

Light gripped the pole with one hand and walked around it, seductively swaying his hips so the tail twitched back and forth with each motion. His eyes held a dark look of sexual promise and desire.

 _ **You let me penetrate you**_

 _ **You let me complicate you**_

He slid his leg around and spun, dropping lower and lower, his head tipped back and eyes closed. The golden tail flying through the air as he moved. He slowly ran one wet finger from his lips all the way down his torso.

 _Dear god..._

 _ **Help me**_

 _ **I broke apart my insides**_

 _ **Help me**_

 _ **I've got no soul to sell**_

Light climbed up the pole a couple feet, facing L and spread his legs wide as he spiraled all the way down to the ground. _That is a fantastic view..._ L thought as he sensed his jeans beginning to feel a bit...tight.

The sexy brunette rose up on his knees and straddled the pole, grinding on it as he gazed into L's heated eyes. He ran his hands up and down the cold metal, as if he were caressing something much more intimate, before leaning forward to flick his tongue against it. L held back a shudder that threatened to run through him and shake him to his very core.

His little neko winked at him and began to crawl across the floor towards him with a naughty look in his eyes. When he reached the detective he grinned wickedly as he slowly spread the man's legs. He ran his hands along L's thighs, from knees to groin, just stopping short of the area the tempted man found most in need of attention.

 _ **I want to fuck you like an animal**_

 _ **I want to feel you from the inside**_

The younger man rolled his firm, toned body up along L's, giving an extra little bit of thrust when their groins touched.

"Tease." The older male groaned out.

 _ **I want to fuck you like an animal**_

 _ **My whole existence is flawed**_

 _ **You get me closer to god**_

Light repeated the body roll before responding. "It's only considered a tease if you don't plan on following through." He placed a small kiss on L's scent gland before turning and sitting in his lap.

 _ **Help me**_

 _ **Tear down my reason**_

 _ **Help me**_

 _ **It's your sex I can smell**_

Light gripped L's knees to steady himself and began to move his hips in slow circles. Some of them were teasing passes that barely grazed the older man's groin, some touches made the Alpha want to moan at the deliciously hard friction.

 _ **Help me**_

 _ **You make me perfect**_

 _ **Help me become somebody else**_

"Fuck, Light...if you want me to come in my pants like some teenager, you're really close to accomplishing that goal." The Alpha groaned, but continued to sit there, taking every bit of attention that the young man was giving him.

 _ **I want to fuck you like an animal**_

 _ **I want to feel you from the inside**_

"No, I think that would be a bit...premature." Light stood and turned to look down at the noticeable bulge in L's jeans. The neko stuck one finger in his mouth and bit down. "Hmm...I've been a very bad kitty." He winked at L.

"Damn right you have." He threw Light over his shoulder and walked over to the bed.

"Light...did I just hear you giggle?" This had been a running joke, well, L thought it was funny, since their first night together...

"I don't fucking giggle!" Light yelled and L laughed, tossing him on to the comforter. He then proceeded to unceremoniously strip off his own clothes.

He prowled on to the bed where his little neko now eyed him playfully. "This is a damn good look for you." L murmured as he began to kiss and nuzzle Light's neck. "Especially since there isn't a lot for me to remove." The brunette scowled at him, batting gently at his arm. L chuckled and ran a hand along the smooth silky tail currently draping over Light's legs.

"This is really damn cute..." He gave it a playful tug.

"Ahh-hah..mhh" Light moaned loudly. L froze and stared at him. _What the hell was that?_ Light bit his lip and squirmed, a blush covering his face as he refused to meet the other man's eyes.

He tugged again. "Mnmh...oh god...stop." Light cried out. It didn't take much of L's deductive reasoning to determine exactly what was going on. _Oh, you ARE a naughty little neko..._ The Alpha's eyes widened in realization.

He quickly flipped Light over onto his stomach and sat on his legs, holding his back down with one hand so he could examine the tail more closely with the other.

"Stop it L!"

"I will, if you tell me how this tail is attached to these shorts, Light." L grinned down at the younger man.

"It's not..." Light mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch th-"

"I said it's not dammit!"

"Well, as a detective, I think I'm just going to have to examine all of the evidence myself..."

"Fine...that was kind of the point anyways." Light muttered as L grabbed the waist band of the back of the shorts and started to pull them down.

He'd suspected, but was still slightly surprised when the shorts slid off and the tail was still attached to Light, appearing to connect directly to a plug inserted in his ass.

 _You've got to be kidding me...damn._ L grabbed both exposed cheeks in his hands and kneaded them. Light moaned and lifted his hips up slightly into the older man's hands.

"Wow, this is...was this the trick you were talking about? Because this definitely should be classified as a treat as well." He chuckled, then ran his hands up the younger man's back and down again, admiring the silky smooth skin before resting his hands on the other's hips once more. He pulled his kitten's ass into the air, eliciting a surprised cry from below. L wrapped his hand around the base of the tail, his knuckles brushing against Light's firm cheeks. He tugged gently, pulling it part way out, then sliding it back in with a twist of his wrist. "Oh god L..." Light muttered breathily. "Please..."

The raven haired Alpha did this a few more times, feeling himself grow harder in response as he thrust the plug in and out of the brunette's tight, slick rear. L observed the flushed cheeks and half closed eyes of the face pressed down on the bed and knew that if he didn't fuck Light soon, he was going to lose his damn mind.

He pulled the plug completely out and tossed it aside, making a mental note to take care of it later. L immediately plunged two fingers into the already stretched hole to test just how ready his sweet little neko was to take his cock.

Light only moaned with pleasure as L began to thrust them deep inside his ass. "It was so nice of you to get ready for me...such a good little pet." He ran his fingers across the younger man's prostate, eliciting a gasp into the mattress below. L leaned over and whispered in Light's ear. "Do you want your reward for being a good kitty?" He added a third finger, causing the neko to squirm beneath him.

"W-what?" Light murmured breathily. L thrust his fingers deeper so he could slide across that spot that would make the other man scream with pleasure and he quickly found it. "Ngh...oh shit! Ah...that's..." His neko incoherently rambled as those fingers hit his prostate repeatedly.

He grabbed the collar and turned Light's head to look at him. The young man's eyes were glazed over with pleasure. "I said...

"Do. You. Want. Your reward. Kitty?" L emphasized each word with a low growl, leaning close to his face and looking him in the eye. Light simply nodded, too far gone to do much of anything else as he laid his head back down.

L pulled out his fingers and grasped his desperately hard erection. _Shit, I'm not going to last long at this rate._ But just like Light, he was far too gone to care as he guided his dripping head to the slick and ready hole. As he entered, he grabbed the younger man's hips and gave a strong thrust, sliding in nearly all the way with a loud groan.

Light's head shot up from the bed and he gasped as he was filled so suddenly. "Ungh, fuck, that's deep..." The brunette panted and soon began to moan wantonly as L started thrusting into his tight heat. The detective put a hand around Light's waist and the other on his collar, pulling him upright, so the young man's back was flush against his chest.

L held him there gripping the collar tightly and thrusting up into the man in his lap. "You feel so hot and tight like this...ngh...do you enjoy being my little kitty, being my pet, Light?" His voice was rough and he was clearly reaching his limit as he bit the brunette's ear. "Answer me, neko."

"Yes, yes...fuck, yes..." Light moaned as he began to slide downward to meet L's thrusts. L smiled against the young man's neck and reached down to stroke Light's throbbing erection in time with their movements. He swiftly slid his hand up and down the shaft, knowing it wouldn't take much to push them both over the edge.

He finally felt that delicious tensing of Light's entire body, his back arching as he gripped L's dick in a suffocating hold while he came. _God, he feels so good when he comes._.. L pounded in balls deep one last time, finding his own release and filling his kitten's ass with thick, hot cum.

Lowering them both slowly onto the bed to lie side by side, he held the other man closely and languidly ran his hands along his side as they both drifted blissfully . _Holy shit, that was..._

"That was...wow." Light mumbled and rolled over to face him, eyes half open. He looked ready to fall asleep.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." L smiled and leaned forward to gently kiss the Omega. "Did kitty get tuckered out with all the playing?" The older male teased as Light's eyelids drooped further.

"Fuck you." Light muttered half-heartedly.

"Well, if you insist..."

"Seriously? You can't possibly go again that soon."

"Wanna bet?"

Light cracked one eye open and viewed him skeptically. He sighed. "I'm going to regret this tomorrow when I'm sore..."

L grinned. _That's a good kitty._


End file.
